Wrath of Azure-Eyes
by Vullet
Summary: OC Based, semi AU, follows Canon. Azure didn't like to see her brother sad. And what happened to him just broke her limits. Setting off to take on the Academia, follow the story line of Arc-V with my OC! Read and Review please, I worked hard on this! Japanese Names used. discontinued, will be rewritten in the future. thanks @ that one reviewer for ruining my writing motivation
1. Prologue

**Never wrote an OC centered fic before, so yeah….Azure's here. Spoilers for Return of the Signers kinda, but that's being rewritten, and you'll find out what Yugo did soon enough. Leo/Rua. Also, this takes place in the AU where Lester accidently time travelled and works with Academia, and Azure comes in much eariler than Yugo does, for purposes. And Lester will debt eariler than Yuri, because Yuri found ways to convince Reo to get Lester out of his life….for at least a week.**

* * *

She'd never been the person to think before acting. She'd forgotten all care for anyone ever since the thing that made her mad happened. When her brother, the one person she cared about, made friends. That made her angry. She left her brother, basically disappearing from existence despite Yugo's responses. Azure had changed from when she was a Signer. She'd gone from a great duelist who loved having fun to someone who didn't even care for dueling. She'd still kept her deck, but never dueled unless she had to. Until it happened.

* * *

"Yugo!" Azure yelled, running up towards her brother. He'd just been dueling, and it appeared she had came late.

"That fusion….he took Rin…that dragon he had….it reminded me of Clear Wing." Azure stared at the response. Was this like how the Duel Dragons mirrored the Signer Dragons? Or was it a coincidence? Or had someone else gotten Clear Wing?

"Fusion you say?" she then responded. "As in those monsters, like Yusei's? I think it's name was Dragon Knight something."

"Yeah. Those kind of monsters," Yugo responded sadly. Azure thought about this. She never gave crap about anyone else, but her brother was greatly sadden.

"I'll find that b**** and get your friend back! I swear to my life! You saved me once, and now I'm saving you! I don't care what you say, but that duelist will feel the wrath of my dragons! Got that!?" Azure yelled. Yugo didn't even respond.

"I'm going to find him, and get back Rin! I promise!" she said before leaving.

"_…..She doesn't know what she's doing…_" Yugo thought. "_Oh Azure, what happened to you?"_

* * *

**Yeah, her ref sheet is on my DA. Enjoy and review please!**


	2. Chapter 1: A Mysterious Duelist

**OMG Guys thx for those reviews! I'm so happy! Eeeeeeh! YEAH! Lester's basically going for what Sora did but with LDS, because he's worth it. And also is my 4th favorite 5D's character and favorite non signer.**

* * *

Azure then realized she had no idea on how to find this fusion user. "_Crap_," she thought to herself. "Ugh….." she muttered.

"Needing help?" hearing the voice, Azure looked up. A guy on his duel runner with his helmet covering his face stared down at her.

"What the heck do you want!?" Azure snapped angrily.

"Just wondering if you know about the dimension. You think you can freaking just ride straight and come across the fusion dimension? Nice try, amature, but you've just failed. Greatly. Have fun," the mysterious duelist said.

"…..Dimensions?"

"Yeah. My D-Wheel's able to dimension travel. I'd be happy to help you. At least a bit."

"I just want to know who you are!"

"My name is End. Azure, your recklessness will just lead to you getting carded, or worse. Yugo doesn't want that to happen. I don't care what you think, but your still important to him." Azure gasped.

"How the hell do you know that!?" she yelled. End smirked before calmly responding, "See you."

"Hey, get back!" Azure chased him. End quickly attempted to dimension travel, but Azure grabbed onto him.

"I want to know why the hell you know all about me! And my brother as well!" she yelled. Then the dimension travelling happened.

* * *

"Oh, it looks like we have a little dimension traveler," Lester whispered, staring at his little hand-made tracking device."…..Same guy as before. Skiel can't do anything to his dragon. No matter what, I can't destory a number without a number. And XYZs are for weak duelists, Fusions and Synchros are what pros use! He's just another Leo, someone who can't do crud! I'll destory number 95! I'll make Yuri proud and have him like me! It's my goal!"

* * *

"What…the hell did you do?" Azure screamed at End. End looked away before responding,

"Standard." He walked away quickly, leaving Azure clueless.

"_What was with him….._" she thought. "_Well, guess it's fusion busting time."_

* * *

**End's my other OC who's quite mysterious. He's from the synchro dimension but somehow manages to have a Delta Accel Synchro monster and the all-mighty Number 95(Banned D-Rulers in both OCG and TCG). And what's with Lester knowing him? All shall be shown soon...but not before other characters come in! And yeah, for once an Arc-V not centered around DerpShipping(although there still is some XD) or Yuto!**


	3. Chapter 2: Painful Memories

**Sometimes I honestly wonder why people are mean. First review on my Lester fanfiction is pure bull****, calling it a Leo ripoff fanfic. -_- 1. It's not a Leo ripoff 2. It is an AU 5D's plot, and there's a lot of good FFs with those 3. HOW FREAKING MANY LESTER FANFICS ARE THERE? LIKE, TWENTY!? INCLUDING CROSSOVERS! AND A NEW FAN! YAY ^_^ It's hard to think that I've made a circle of friends through writing. And here comes my cat~ SO CHAP 3! Enjoy people :D Also words that look like _THIS_** **are flashback thoughts. Or an ace summon.**

* * *

**_=Flashback=_**

_"I don't care! I'm not XYZ!" End screamed. _

_"Then why do you have a number?" Lester questioned. _

_"It chose me! I swear to god, I'm Synchro!" he snapped. _

_"So your Synchro? Guess I was to hunt XYZs, but a number user who mainly plays Synchros won't be that bad. Would just make dueling eaiser~ Since you are on a duel runner, how about a Turbo Duel? I'm built for em!" smirking, Lester did a few tricks on his duel board before landing in front of End. _

_"Fine. But if I win, you get away from me." _

_"Like that will happen!" Lester laughed. "**You'll just be another prey for my Meklord Emperor.**"_

_Lester has 3400 Life Points with 3 cards and has Meklord Army of Skiel, 4 parts of Meklord Emperor Skiel and 2 set cards on his field. End has 1500 Life Points with 4 cards in his hand and has Scrap Dragon and Light End Dragon on his field with a face-up Fiendish Chain targetting on Meklord Army of Skiel. It is currently End's Main Phase 2._

_"I activate Mektimed Blast to destory Army of Skiel and Scrap Dragon!" Lester proclaimed. _

_"I end my turn as a response," End said back. "__I draw!" Lester yelled. _

_"I summon my last piece of Skiel! Now, My pieces form! Meklord Emperor Skiel's coming out, and it'll be my Snatch Steal! Now, get Light End!" Skiel's attack rose from 2200 to 4800. "Now Skiel, attack directly!" Lester yelled. _

_"I chain Battle Fader!" Yelled End. _

_"Nice, but you'll fall next turn!" Lester laughed. _

_"I draw! First I activate Quickdraw's Synchron effect, and discard Level Eater to special summon it. Level Eater's affect is chained so at the cost of a level of Quickdraw's, he can be revived. My Doppelwarrior's effect activates from my hand, so I special summon him as well. I tune my Quickdraw Synchron and Level Eater to synchro summon Junk Warrior! Now I normal summon from my hand T.G. Jet Falcon and tune him Doppelwarrior to synchro summon Ally of Justice Catastor! Doppelwarrior leaves 2 Doppel Tokens on my field and T.G. Jet Falcon's effect lowers your life points by 500(Lester's LP 3400 - 2900). I activate my spell card, Temp Tuner(*). I banish Battle Fader to make a Doppel Token a tuner! I tune them in order to synchro summon Formula Synchron, who lets me draw a card! Now it's time!" End speed up extremely fast. "**DELTA ACCEL SYNCHRO SUMMON!** COME FORTH, T.G. HALBERD CANNON!"_

_ Lester stared extremely.__"Only a friend of mine has ever been able to Delta Accel!" he exclaimed. _

_"I equip my spell card Axe of Despair to Halberd Cannon to make it's attack 5000! Attack Meklord Emperor Skiel!" End yelled as his new ace destoryed the Meklord Emperor, lowering Lester's Life Points by 200._

* * *

_"Impossible! How…did you defeat me?" Lester gasped for breath. End glared. _

_"I am simply a better duelist than you," he muttered. _

_"You're my rival! And I'll defeat you next time!" Lester exclaimed._

**_=End Flashback=_**

It still hurt his thoughts. She resembled that Fusion….was that possible? Dimensional, counterparts? He never even remembered that was a thing.

* * *

"Damn fusions!" the Leviathan Dragon snapped. Being a dragon but human maybe hybrid was bad in public, but also really nice when your dimension is being attacked by people who can card you. Levia was pissed. "_I shall find you fusions, and destory you all._"

* * *

**No Azure, but PLOT. And 500 word flashback. And 2 pages. Because hype is what Arc-V is.**

**Also, * means OC card. So here's that card!**

* * *

**_OC CARDS_  
**

**_Temp Tuner_**

_Spell_

_You can banish 1 monster you control, and then you can target one monster of the same level of that monster(tokens included). The targeted monster becomes a tuner until your next Standby Phase._


	4. Chapter 3: Enter the Cyber Dragons

**Yeah, AZURE :3 Just wanta know, you guys want Azure X Shun/Azure X End or another shipping? Because I'm aiming towards em. And of course Yuri X Lester. I guess lol.**

**AND I'M BORED. So PM if you want…I have nothing to do all week….**

* * *

"_What did he say about…dimensions? I dunno…._" Azure's thoughts ran through her mind. She'd seen a few duels, but no Synchro Summons. No Fusions or XYZs either. Except for the thing that quickly caught the corner of her eye.

"I activate my spell card, Power Bond! Fusion Summon! CYBER TWIN DRAGON!" a girl similar to Azure yelled in her duel. "Power Bond doubles Cyber Twin Dragon's attack! Attack Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Kuriboh!"

**WIN**

**Cybar**

**4000-0**

"_Fusion!_" Azure thought extremely quickly. "Hey! I challenge you!" she yelled.

"Uh, why?" Cybar asked extremely questionly. "Because your fusion!" Azure screamed. Cybar shrugged before activating her duel disk. Azure responded by activating her's as well.

**DUEL!**  
**AZURE V.S CYBAR**

**4000 – 4000**

"I think I'll go first," Azure said. "I draw! I summon Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier! Now I activate Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfall's effect to summon him by banishing Defender of the Ice Barrier and Warlock of the Ice Barrier from my hand! I tune Cryomancer and Tidal! Dragon, spread your wings and fly towards the future! Synchro Summon! Take Flight, **AZURE-EYES SILVER DRAGON**! I set two cards and end my turn."

"I draw!" Cybar responded. "Cyber Dragon's effect allows me to Special Summon it from my hand! Now I activate Double Summon and summon both Cyber Dragon Core and Proto-Cyber Dragon! Now I set a card and activate my spell card, Polymerization! Mechnical Dragon, bring forth your rage! Fusion Summon! Arrive on this battlefield,** CYBER END DRAGON**! Battle! Attack Azure-Eyes!"

"Not so fast! I chain Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!"

"Nice try….." Cybar muttered. "I end my turn."

"I draw! Activate face down! Return from the Different Dimension! Come back Defender and Warlock! I tune them together! Dragon of the Ice Barrier, break through the ice! Synchro Summon! Fly down and strike this field, Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"

* * *

"Yuto." The XYZ User really didn't want to be bugged by anyone. Espically when he knew Shun was out attempting to hunt down everyone who even side decked a fusion. "…Do I appear like I care?" Yuto responded. "Oh, just tell your friend that I found an actual fusion. As for all I care honestly, He appears not to be." Once again, Yuto ignored the remarks. "End. For someone who wants to help XYZs but plays Synchros does make me doubt your actual side."

"I'd never be with the fusions. Not after what happened."

"I honestly don't like charging into things without reason, and I wish not to assume. But for once, I might as well think that Shun was right about you."

"I'm not possessed! Galaxy-Eyes is under my complete control! And I'm not with fusions either!"

"Then where were you? I encountered someone similar Ruri….."

"Strange. I encountered someone similar to Levia."

"Dimensional counterparts, you think? It's weird."

"For sure."

* * *

"So why do you drag me away all of a sudden when I have free time for once?" Sora was quite pissed at his "ally"'s move. Lester rolled his eye before then stating quickly saying, "Ifoundxyzusers."

"What?" Sora didn't understand.

"Ifoundxyzusers."

"Going to fast," Sora once again stated.

"I FOUND XYZ USERS!" Lester yelled.

"Why so fast earlier?" Sora then questioned

"I'm easy as hell to catch!"

"Can't you look less weird?"

"….You know I have knowledge you'll need. Best not to anger me."

* * *

Azure has just summoned Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier. She has a card in her hand with the set card on her field being Scrap-Iron Scarecrow and controls Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon. Cybar currently has a facedown and controls Cyber End Dragon.

"I activate Brionac's effect! I discard the card in my hand to send back to the Extra Deck Cyber End Dragon! I attack with my two monste-"

"Hey. Remember I have a facedown, right? Mirror Force." Azure-Eyes and Brionac were then destoryed.

"_Crud…_" Azure thought. "I end my turn."

"My turn!" Cybar said. "I activate my spell card, Pot of Greed! Now I activate my other Pot of Greed and Graceful Charity! I discard then my Cyber Dragon and Cyber Dragon Core! I activate Monster Reborn on Cyber Dragon Core and normal summon my Cyber Dragon Drei, and it's effect makes both of my Cyber Dragon's effects into level 5! Now Overlay! XYZ SUMMON! Cyber Dragon Nova! I activate it's effect to revive my Cyber Dragon! It's effect activates! By banishing my Cyber Dragon, Nova's attack goes up to 4200! Attack Brionac!" "I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" "Double or Nothing, go! Nova's attack is now 8400! Attack Brionac again!(_Azure's LP 4000 - 0_)

**WIN!**  
**Cybar!**

**4000-0**

Cybar smiled. "Good game."

"….Back at ya."

Cybar walked off with Azure's thoughts being huge. "_Guess she wasn't fusion._"

* * *

"Oh, Cybar!~ I just encountered Sora! He's doing well~ Yuri's not able to be contacted at the moment. What's your news?" Lester asked.

"I found another Synchro user. Luckly she didn't find out I'm fusion."

"Great job! I'll deal with them!"

"I think she's my counterpart. And I'm pretty sure she might be or at least was a Signer."

"What?"

"...I'll keep an eye on her. You go after End. He could screw over our entire plan."

"Of course! With it, Yuri will be my friend and you'll…..I dunno."

"Let's just say, I'll have the ability to no longer have to work with you."  
"So you'd rather lead a squad of Obelisk Fodder?"

"No. I'd rather make us more successful."

* * *

**The 3rd counterpart of Azure is revealed! And she and Lester have a plan! And End, Shun and Yuto have history, kinda! As for Standard Azure, she'll come in around episode 40, or within 10 chapters at least. Review box is down below, click it or DIE. Well, I guess you won't DIE but you'll make me quite sad!**


	5. Chapter 4: Sky Core VS Number 95!

**I HASN'T PUBLISHED IN FOREVAR!**

**Drobot: More like about a week**

**AHHHAHHAHA MEHLORD EMPERORS**

**Crimison: they are MEKLORDS**

**Melonlord emperors**

**Drobot: Meklord.**

**Meh, I must writeeeee**

**Also y crunchyroll**

**Y**

**Y u make Rua, Ruka and Lucciano become Lua, Luca and Luciano**

**It really grinds my gears**

**Almost as much as those haters**

**How are they offical subbers**

* * *

"Oh great Yuto. You bring number here."

"Shun, I'm not POSSESSED at all. And stop going after everyone with a damn fusion. Not all fusions are bad."

"Coming from the guy who lost his entire family to them."

"….I am your ally, not your enemy."

"I still have a large amount of doubt in you."

"…..Yuto, you'd be nowhere without me."

"Actually, we'd be farther without you."

"Suit yourself. My Delta Accel Synchro is extremely powerful, and you just lose the ability to even have SYNCHROS."

"Like we care."

* * *

After just being mistaken for someone, Yuzu wasn't really ready to be mistaken for the second time in that day. Azure had been shocked that the person she had just dueled wasn't fusion. But Yugo's possible lying might have ticked her off. Or this was a lie and this was fusion, not basic.

"RIN!~" Azure screamed at her discovery.

"Um…?" Yuzu responded towards the former signer's excitement.

"I found you!~ Yugo will be happy!~" Azure screamed happily.

"Um, who's Rin and Yugo? Who are you?"

"Ummmmmmmmmmmm, well I guess I'm Azure and Rin's my brother Yugo's friend…."

"Uh."

"You look like Rin…."

* * *

"….I'm bored~ Do you have anything to do, Cybar?" Lester said, quite boredly. Cybar turned and then smiled.

"Well Lucciano, I guess you could go duel End. That's all I could think of. Or that Synchro clone, but End's worse."

"He's with XYZs!"  
"Oh, I do have something to help."

"….A SYNCHRO MONSTER."

"Oh, trust me, it's good~"

* * *

"_I really don't even care much._" End's thoughts pained him. Was Levia's counterpart ok? Nah, did he even really care?

"Oh, if it isn't Number 95!~"

"Lester."

"I want a rematch, End!~"

"…."

"If you won't accept, I'll just force you! My Duel Disk is programmed to auto force you into a duel!"

"Well great."

**DUEL!**

**END V.S LESTER**

**4000 – 4000**

"I begin my turn by summoning Red-Eyes Black Chick after my draw. By banishing him, I can summon from my hand Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. I now use his effect to summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon from my hand. I now activate my card Level Swap(*)! I can take as many levels from monsters on my field of my choice and add them on in any way I choose to my other monsters! But I take a 200 life points for this effect(End 4000 - 3800). My two monsters are now level 9. I activate Extra Material(*) to make my Galaxy-Eyes count as two XYZ Materials. I overlay my Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon now. Darkness approaches as this beast comes forth to the battlefield! A full force of great and mighty power! Be born a number! XYZ SUMMON! RANK 9! GO NUMBER 95, **GALAXY-EYES DARK MATTER DRAGON**!"

"Nice play," Lester commented.

"I end my turn with a single facedown."

"I draw! I summon Sky Core, set two facedowns and end my turn."

"Thanks for that pass. I draw!" End responded.

"I'll activate Mektimed Blast to destory Sky Core(*) and Number 95!"

"….."

* * *

**Shorter chap but plot I guess.**

**Guess.**

**Two OC spells and 1 new effect.**

**Here they are:**

_**Level Swap**_

_**Spell Card**_

_**You can take as many levels from however many monsters you control and add them in anyway onto your other monsters. All monsters return to their orginal level during your End Phase**_

_**Extra Material**_

_**Spell Card**_

_**Target 1 monster you control, until your next Standby Phase that monster counts as two XYZ Materials for an XYZ Summon.**_

_**Extra Effects**_

_**Sky Core**_

_**Monster Card**_

_**Now has the added effect of counting as a "Meklord" while on the field.**_


	6. Chapter 5: When duels are won

**LAST TIME ON WRATH OF AZURE-EYES!**  
**Cybar shows she prefers the sub names!**  
**Lester somehow destorys Number 95!**

**Azure mistakes Yuzu for Rin!**

**AND A WHOLE LOT LESS!**

**Now back to your regular program.**

* * *

"Sky Core's effect allows me to bring out 5 new monsters! Meklord Emperor Skiel ∞! Skiel Top! Skiel Carrier! Skiel Attack! Skiel Guard! These 5 merge into the all mighty Meklord Emperor SKIEL!" Lester smiled. "Attack him!"  
"I chain Battle Fader!"

"Next turn for sure…."

"I DRAW! I set the scale of pendulum with ?(Scale – 1) and Lancephorhynchus(Scale – 7)! PENDULUM SUMMON! DEBRIS DRAGON, POKI DRACO AND BLACK METAL DRAGON! I tune my 3 monsters. Come on out, level 8! Blackfeather Darkrage Dragon! I activate his effect to discard the top 5 cards of my deck. 4 of them are monsters! He gains 1600 atk! That makes him 4400 atk! ATTACK MEKLORD EMPEROR SKIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!(I know I screwed up on the effect but lol)(Lester's lp: 4000 – 2200 = 1800)"

"Ouch!" Lester exclaimed.

"I now chain my spell card, Defensive Attack(*)! If I attacked with a Synchro Monster who's attack was not it's orginal attack this turn by at least 1000, I can attack again using it's defense as it's attack!(Lester's lp: 1800 – 1600 = 200) Now to finish you off, I activate from my hand Hinotama to deal a final blow towards you(Lester's Lp: 200 – 500 = 0)!"

**WIN!**  
**END**

**3800 – 0**

* * *

**Have a fun short chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: Big Eye and Backrow

**O_O I changed my image again. Plus an actual half-decent negative review(*cough* Star Signer *cough*). And a side fic for….Cybar?**  
**Cybar: BURN LUCCIANO! BURN AND DIE IN A HOLE!**  
**Lester: I also have a fanfiction.**

**Drobot: I also have a giant sword.**

**DRO THAT WAS IN ANYWAY NOT NESSACARY!**

**Drobot: or was it.**

* * *

"Reiji. I want to know more about this "Pendulum" type of monsters," Qlix questioned. The CEO of LDS turned around in his holy chair to stare at the single duelist who had still yet to chose a certain summoning to focus on.

"…Why do you wish to know that?"

"Because, I like the way it appears to work."

"_Your quite a difficult one._"

* * *

"FREAKING STOP FOLLOWING ME!" Yuzu exclaimed at the extremely intrested Azure. She took out her paper fan for Azure to back up as if a dog.

"Er, sorry Ri-I mean Yuzu. I JUST WANTA KNOW BOUT THESE DIMENSIONS YE KNOW?"  
"Do you know anything about a guy who looks like Yuya?"  
"Yugo!?"

"No, Yuya."

"I'm sorry….I'm not the brightest sometimes…"

"…Do you think I couldn't tell."

"Not really."

* * *

"It's time…." Cybar grinned. Lester and her's plan had just been thrusted into action. "It's time to hunt those XYZs…." She laughed.

"You shall not succed in your plan." The Academia member turned around to be face to face with what appeared to be a human Leviathan Dragon fusion(I'll explain sometime in the next few months!).

"Who are you! TELL ME!" Cybar shouted.

"Your XYZ Counterpart."

"Levia…you shall not stop me and Lucciano!"

"Your friend almost always loses to End."

"Shall I care, or shall we duel?"

"I shall accept the second option."

"DUEL!" The counterparts shouted.

**DUEL!**  
**Levia V.S Cybar**

**4000 – 4000**

"I shall begin!" Cybar exclaimed. "Draw! I set a card in face down defense mode and set 4 backrow."

"My turn! Draw! I activate Nekroz Cycle and sacrifice Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls, in order to summon Nekroz of Gungnir! Now I use Tidal's effect to banish Exa, Enforcer of the Nekroz and Nekroz of Valkyrus in order to summon Tidal to the field. I overlay my monsters in order to XYZ Summon Number 11: Big Eye!"

* * *

**I'm cutting this chapter early since I'm having writer's block and friend issues….please if you would review it would make me feel much better.**


End file.
